


5 Times She Woke With Anders

by TourmalineQueen



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age II
Genre: 5 Times, F/M, Fluff, comment-fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-31
Updated: 2016-05-31
Packaged: 2018-07-11 09:45:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7043047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TourmalineQueen/pseuds/TourmalineQueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For @punk4life1315 on @comment-fic on LJ, five times female Hawke woke up with Anders. Spoilers for most of Dragon Age 2.</p>
            </blockquote>





	5 Times She Woke With Anders

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DarkAliceLilith](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkAliceLilith/gifts).



The first time was a complete accident. She had taken a dagger to the arm in a scuffle with some Carta thugs on her way to the clinic, and healings always made her sleepy, and Gamlen's place was so far and she'd just rest her eyes, take forty winks, then she'd leave him be... Only to suddenly waken at stupid o'clock with feathers tickling her nose and her arms wrapped around a lean, male midsection. Profuse apologies and much blushing ensued when she realised that Anders hadn't been able to sleep properly while she had clung to him like an unconscious and tenacious limpet.

The second time was also not premeditated, although somewhat less accidental. She and Anders got stuck in a cave on the Wounded Coast when the floor went from beneath them, and it took almost a full day for Varric and Merrill to get back to Kirkwall, get Isabela, Aveline and Fenris together to get Hawke and the mage back to the surface. While they waited, they took turns watching for spiders (why were Free March spiders all of unusual size? It wasn't fair), and Anders' shoulder was the perfect height to lean on, and it wasn't Marian's fault that she slept like the dead no matter where she was (in Gamlen's house that could be considered a gift), and really, why should Isabela, or Varric or Aveline feel obliged to snigger and snort like schoolchildren at the thought of the mighty Hawke snoozing and drooling on Anders' robes?

The third time was - wonderful. Marian had forgotten how good it felt to make love to someone she cherished, and Anders was a very *ahem* thoughtful and tender lover. Waking up after falling asleep tangled together made Marian understand quite why her mother had followed the apostate to Ferelden. She rather felt that she would follow Anders anywhere. When Anders grumbled sleepily and stretched, and she ran her hands up his leanly muscled chest, and down his taut belly, and his arms wrapped around her, and caressed her skin so reverently she decided that she would do everything she could to ensure they always woke thus.

The fourth time was - difficult. Justice was trying to shout down everything, Anders was trying to understand his own actions, nobody was sleeping especially well - Marian had finally asked Merrill to use her Sleep spell on Anders to calm him enough to rest a bit. She stayed awake, cradling his head on her chest and stroking the downy hair at his nape, keeping a watchful eye for blue magical faults criss-crossing her lover's skin. None came. Anders' remorse when he awoke was a terrible thing to behold. Marian held him as he sobbed out self-hating vitriolic rhetoric and convinced him not to take his own life, that he would do better in future, and reminded him that Ser Alrik deserved what he got, and the young mage girl was far safer now than she had been under the Templars' supervision. Eventually Anders subsided, and kissed her softly in thanks. She promised never to speak of it again.

The fifth time was - there is no word for how truly dreadful. She woke from a magically induced sleep, to a dry mouth, sore, itchy eyes and a feeling of profound loss. Anders was wide awake beside her, sending little tendrils of healing magic into her as he stroked the soft skin over her collarbone, and massaged tension from aching, clenched muscles, and did all he could to make her physically well. When he realised she was awake, he opened his arms to her, and let her bury her nose in his throat and cry and cry and cry for her mother. Let the others think she felt nothing after her mother's demise. He would and did understand her reserve.


End file.
